habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Self-Imposed Challenges
While HabitRPG offers numerous ways to challenge players, such as Achievements, Quests, and Challenges, eventually a player may reach the point where they feel they've done it all. Other players may find the HP available at their current level makes the game too lenient and allows them to indulge more bad habits than they would like. The challenges below have been created by users to keep the game fresh and keep themselves on their toes. Most of them make the game more difficult, but some transform it in other ways. Several of these can be combined to create a truly challenging play experience. Increasing Difficulty No Equipment, No Potion, No Spell Run With a new character, or after using the Orb of Rebirth to return to Level 1, play through the game relying only on level ups and Perfect Day Buffs for stat increases and healing. A variation on this involves also not allocating attribute points. No Health Potion Run: Shopping Spree A new or low level account is recommended for this method. Play the game the same as usual but the moment you get enough money to buy a piece of equipment, buy it. Continue to do so for each piece of equipment or Reward. This method attempts to keep your gold reserve empty. The reason this increases the difficulty of the game is that you ideally won't be able to afford to purchase health potions. This is somewhat ''different from a no potion run in the sense that even if you want to purchase a potion, you will ideally not have enough gold to do so. As such, this pushes the player to use little to no health potions. This method could be considered to be "health potion cessation" as oppose to cold turkey and could ease the player into transitioning into a complete "No health potion run". This will work exceptionally well with seasonal items such as spooky sparkles. Poisonous Dailies If you have a To-Do that you don't want to procrastinate on, create it as a Daily. Until it's completed, you'll take increasing damage every day and will be unable to get a Perfect Day. When you complete the task, you can remove the Daily or re-title it to a new task. You can also create one or more Dailies simply named "Poisoned!" that you are never allowed to check off. They will cause daily damage and encourage you to level up. You can optionally create a reward called "Antidote" that lets you remove a poisoned daily in exchange for GP. Taxes If you want to stretch out the time it will take you to accumulate all the armor, weapons, or pets, you can create a tax. Use a custom Reward to halve the GP you receive, put a price for a custom Reward, or make a rule that before you can use an egg or potion, you have to sell one of the same type. Ex. Hatching egg costs 10 gold. Feeding a pet costs 2 gold. Using the Inn costs 10. Rebuying a piece of equipment costs double the price. Each attribution point costs 10 gold. Adjusted Max Health Create a negative Habit called "Challenge Mode." When you level up, check the Challenge Mode Habit to reduce your starting health. How many times you check it depends on how difficult you wish to make things for yourself. Attenuated Adjusted Max Health If the prospect of the Adjusted Max Health catches your interest but the full concept of death is too much, you can implement a less punishing method. You can change your total health, but instead of reducing your maximum health, you can decrease your minimum health. Ex. Death occurs when 0/50 health is remaining. Players can pretend that death occurs at 10/50. This entails that when your health drops to 10 or less, you should go to the settings area. In the settings area, reduce your level by 1, increase your health back to 50/50 and remove all experience. The difference as oppose to the unattenuated adjusted max health is the "death." In this case, you lose your experience and one level. But you do not'' lose a piece of equipment or any gold. (If you prefer to lose gold, you can give yourself a gold penalty as well.) Survival Mode When you level up, reduce your HP to whatever it was before leveling. Abstain from healing potions and Healer spells. See how long you can last! When you reach a point where you would normally die, heal up and give yourself a reward, punishment, or personal achievement based on how long you lasted. Not recommended if you are in a Boss battle. Level Up: Reduced Rejuvenation! Just before you level up, record how much health you have remaining. Upon leveling up go to the settings area and set your health to the value it was at just before you leveled up. This will result in no health restoration. It makes health potions much more valuable. In addition, this if you have excess gold, this serves as a partial gold sink. Ex. You have 10 hp remaining but you only need 1 more experience point to level up. You complete a simple to-do and level up, raising your level and brining your hp to 50/50. You then go to the settings menu and set your hp back to 10/50 and continue the game as usual. Boss Tasks Tasks/habits that players may consider undesirable might not be threatening enough. If the threat of the negative tasks is increased, then perhaps certain players can more readily overcome the tasks/habits. Players could fight a "mini-boss" habit/task. In terms of Dailies, add the Daily and a corresponding Habit. Each time the Daily is missed, inflict damage from the corresponding Habit. If the Daily is completed, leave the Habit as it is. Mini-boss Ex. The mighty wizard Jane Doe is trying to quit smoking. She adds a Daily that says "smoke 5 or fewer cigarettes a day" and adds a Habit called "smoked more than 5 :(" On day 1 she smokes 6. She does not click the Daily and on top of that she presses the "-". This gives her more damage than a Daily alone. On day 2, she smokes 4. Great! She clicks the Daily and does not press the habit. (neither the "+" or the "-"). In terms of Habits, the player could press the "-" multiple times or add multiple Habits and press each "-" once. If a Daily/Habit/To-Do is extremely important, the player could make it into a "boss task". In terms of boss Dailies, if said Daily is not accomplished, the player could punish themselves by going to the settings area and inflicting a fitting punishment. Boss Ex. John Doe cannot manage to remember to do his homework. He decides to make a boss Daily called "homework today or the pixelated man gets it!". Day 1, John forgets to do his homework and he uses the setting menu to remove half of his gold and 1 level in addition to missing the Daily. Day 2, John remembers to do his homework and he simply checks the Daily. (To add icing to the cake, a player could gamify the boss by giving it a menacing name.) Tracking Personal Goals If you are motivated by public accountability, you can set and track your own personal goals (example). This serves as both an informal achievement board for those goals you have met and a way to keep focused on goals you are completing. You can make or use your own graphics or icons for goals you have completed. The green check mark is one example. Altering Game Mechanics Perma-Death When you die, delete or reset your account. Stockpile Rather than spending gold, use it as a way to keep score. Try to get the highest score within a certain time frame or before reaching a certain level. You can also use custom rewards to subtract GP for negative habits. This can be a replacement for HP loss if you have altered or removed the death mechanic. Master Streak An extension of the streak mechanic. Create a Daily called "Master Streak". At the end of the day, check it only if all other Dailies and Habits are in the green or in the blue (depending on how difficult you wish to make it). Variants include "All Dailies have streaks of 3 or greater", "All Habits and Dailies are green (or blue) and have streaks of 3 or greater", and "All Habits/Dailies are green/blue, streaks of 3 or greater, and no items remain on To-Do List". Bingo Bingo is a game where you find or hatch all of one type of pet or mount, or all pets or mounts of a particular color. You can track your own personal achievements and progress (example) if you are motivated by public accountability. Pets and Mounts You can hatch all ten of one kind of pet. For example, "Dragon Bingo" is when you hatch a dragon pet of each color. Completing this for all the 90 Generation one (pets that hatch from eggs that get dropped ordinarily, i.e. non-quest, non-rare) pets earns you the official Beast Master achievement. You can also complete this for mounts (raising all 90 Generation one mounts is the official Mount Master), Quest pets, and Quest mounts. Colors You can also hatch all nine Generation one pets of one color. For example, "Shade Bingo" is hatching all Shade pets. Again, you can also complete this for mounts, Quest pets, and Quest mounts. Rehatching Pets Ordinarily you can only hatch each type of pet two times. One can be raised into a mount after which you can hatch another. The second pet will not be able to grow. "Triad Bingo" (example, "Dragon Triad Bingo") is when you have hatched all of one type or color of pet, have raised them all to mounts, and rehatched all the pets. Doing this for all 90 Generation one colors/pets will give you the Triad Bingo achievement. By using the Key to the Kennels you can stack the beastmaster, mountmaster, and triad bingo achievements. Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Methodologies Category:Challenges Category:Scenarios Category:Content